Purple Goo
by MrsRupertGrint5589
Summary: When there's a mishap in the lab, both Draco and Harry end up in detention. Tensions are high and the boys finally have a go. Warning- slight violence, Slash, and a mature scene. One shot and complete.


Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this site or the story. It is pure pleasure  
>By Heather<p>

Beta'd by my amazing and most wonderful friend, Keri. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Harry Potter or the story below.  
>It is meant for pure enjoyment.<p>

"Detention! The both of you! Right now! The both of are to scrub this potions lab until it glitters… NO MAGIC!" Severus Snape bellowed, his normally chalk like face, turning beet red. He waved his wand causing two pails of water and a couple sponges to appear.

"I expect better from you Mr. Malfoy. You are a Slytherin and head boy. Lowering yourself to fight with a Gryffindor over such nonsense is disgraceful. I will expect you here and on time Mr. Malfoy. As for you Mr. Potter…" Snape rounded on the other boy covered in a purple substance. "Twenty-  
>five points from Gryffindor for starting a fight."<p>

The greasy haired man turned on his heel, robes swishing behind him, and took his leave. He was pissed. Those two insufferable brats made a bloody mess of his lab. If those two didn't work out their differences, shut up and snog one another, he would have to hex the boys' body parts to another part of the world.

"Stupid teenage hormones, they better not make more of a mess in there or I'll resurrect the Dark Lord to take care of them," he grumbled walking down the corridor.

Meanwhile, still in the potions lab…

"Bloody brilliant Potter. You officially ruined any plans I had tonight because you can't take a freaking joke. Boy Wonder has to ruin everything. Stupid, stuck up…" Draco words were cut short when he felt a fist hit him in the gut.

"Will you just shut up? I am so sick and tired of your mouth Malfoy. You are a pompous arse who only cares for himself. Excuse me for not thinking dropping the wrong ingredient in my potion was a joke. You would have more friends if you weren't such a whiney prat."

Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a spell cleaning the potion mess off his robes.

Harry had been in class and trying his hardest to complete the potion correctly. Snape had it out for him, he was sure. This was the hardest potion he had ever tried to make. He was already miserable at potions, but to throw an advanced one into the mix… you were asking for disaster.

Harry had been doing well enough. He was in the last stages of the potion. It was suppose to be a medium blue color. His was a light blue. He would take it.

It was better than a few other potions that were green or yellow. He had turned around for one second to get a vile and caught Malfoy dropping something in his potion. It caused the blasted thing to turn purple and explode all over the place.

Before Severus could even start yelling, Harry saw red. He was pissed. He literally jumped onto the blonde taking him to the ground. It took several minutes and a few well chosen spells to break them apart.

Draco glared at Potter. "I am not a whiney prat. I just like things done my way." He said raising his chin, huffing. What did he care if Potter thought he was whiney?

"You are whiney. I want to be able to leave sometime tonight Malfoy. This is going to take hours so can we please get started?" Harry grabbed a sponge and got down on the floor starting the trialing clean up of the nasty potions lab.

"Excuse me? I am not cleaning. I will not get on my hands and knees like some house elf and scrub." Draco made a face at the thought. He watched as Potter shook his head at his words. Draco studied him a bit more. It was odd, now watching his enemy. Potter was… different. He wasn't the same skinny pain in the arse boy he was when they first met.

If he was honest with himself, Potter was quite easy on the eyes. He had been smart enough to get rid of those horrid glasses, and had invested in contacts. His hair, while still messy, was shaggy and fashionable. His body? That was another story.

Draco could see the muscles rippling in his back and arms as he scrubbed the floor.

Obviously, years of quidditch and preparation for the final battle had done amazing things for him. Draco tilted his head watching Potters arse.  
>Draco had been admittedly gay for two years now. Even he could admit when he saw a nice arse, enemy or not.<p>

"Malfoy, if you are done inspecting my body and have found it to your liking, I would appreciate it if you would help. I am almost positive a few hours of hard labor won't kill your prissy behind."

"Why Potter I didn't realize you had been looking at my behind." Draco smirked stepping towards him. "Why don't you just do the cleaning and I'll watch."

"Or how about I stop cleaning, let Snape come back and he can freak out on us"

Draco sighed heavily. "Come on Potter. You clean and I'll do something for you." He offered.

"Trust me Malfoy; there is nothing you have or could acquire that I could ever want." Harry stood up brushing his knees off.

Harry looked up at the loud mouthed blonde. Sure, Malfoy was a very attractive guy. You would have to be blind or stupid not realize it. However, that did not mean he was going to let the prim blonde con him into doing all the work.

Draco let one elegant eye brow rise. "Potter, I do believe that is a challenge you just offered me. There are plenty of things I have, or could do to or for you that could easily convince you otherwise." Draco took a step closer to the tanned boy and watched him take a step backwards.

"Malfoy, there is a lot wrong with that statement and I am far from interested. Besides, that kind of offer wouldn't go over well with Ginny." Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably. He did not like the way that Malfoy was eyeing him up now. It made him feel like he was naked and dirty.

Draco tossed back his head, a small chuckle passing his pink, full lips. "Please. I am not an idiot. That devious red-headed siren? Let's be real Potter, I know you are not dating her. I know for a fact for the past three weeks she has been helping Blaise keep his bed warm. I am going to guess she could care less who's offering anything to you. Besides, it's clear you are gay."

Harry sputtered, "Excuse me? I am not gay. I have never been with a man in my entire life. You have no idea what you are talking about."

Draco took a couple more steps towards the flustered brunette. "I think I know exactly what I am talking about." He practically purred. "You might not have ever been with a man before, but that doesn't mean the want isn't there. I can tell Potter. The way you study men. The way you lick your lips at an attractive male. You might not want to admit it in my company, but you prefer a hard, muscled chest to a soft, feminine one."

At this point, Draco had managed to back him against the wall and was pleasantly delighted to watch his emerald eyes go wide.

"I-I do not. What I like is my own business." Harry stated, his brow furrowed in frustration. He didn't like where this was going.

"Hmm, what if I told you," he said as he was now merely inches from Harry's body, "that I want to make it my business." He let his long fingers tease down  
>Harry's tanned arms. "I think if we make it our business instead of just yours, you will be more than happy." Draco let the last sentence ghost over Harry's ear and he felt the boy shudder.<p>

Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest to push him away, which he quickly found was a mistake. Beneath his hands, he felt the smooth contours of muscles and the beating of the blond's heart. Harry froze looking up at him, wide eyed.

Draco's trademark smirk graced his lips. "Ah, I see you have found something I have that interests you after all. Perfect, I have found something too." He took one last step, their bodies coming together. He leaned his head in, licking the shell of Harry's ear, and then softly nibbled on his earlobe.

Harry let out a puff of air that he had been holding in. This was not right. Draco Malfoy, boy of evil, was molesting him in the potions lab and yet, his body was responding in ways it most certainly shouldn't have been.

Harry's fingers fanned out against Draco's chest as his groin stirred. He couldn't believe he was being touched, and touching Draco Malfoy, and enjoying it of all things.

Draco reached up taking Harry's chin into his hand. He slowly planted kisses on his jaw bone before pressing their lips together.

At first Harry was unresponsive, but Draco had expected that. Harry was clearly inexperienced in this sort of activity. Once he felt the other boy move his lips back against his own, he stepped it up a notch. Draco ran his tongue over  
>Harry's lips until he convinced them to part. Within that second, something in Harry broke.<p>

The kiss became more aggressive, a battle of tongues for dominance. Teeth clashed together in the frenzy to have control. Harry finally got the upper hand and used his chance to explore the blonde's mouth, memorizing it.

Draco let out a low groan. If Potter kisses this good, I can only imagine the rest, Draco thought as he now took his turn to plunder Harry's all too willing mouth.

They broke apart, Draco's pale cheeks flushed with excitement. He had never had a partner that was equal in dominance. Draco moaned openly when Harry's lips found his neck. He used his fingers to tease up Harry's back, underneath his shirt.

Harry pushed at the blonde, now pinning him to the wall as he suckled the sweet flesh. Harry might have been inexperienced, but he caught on quickly.

Draco grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and tugged it up. Harry let go of the pale skin, lifted his arms and allowed the offending article of clothing to be tossed aside.

Draco whimpered at the sight. The shirt had obviously been hiding the goodies beneath. The muscle that lie there was nothing that he expected. Harry was well defined, with a slight dusting of beautiful dark hair, including the trail that started beneath the belly, disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Draco ran his fingers through it before rough lips claimed his own tanned fingers finding his hair.

Under the blonde's heated gaze, Harry's cock had grown painfully hard. Now, all he wanted was to take more of the creamy pale skin.

Harry pulled back, seeing the now swollen lips of his enemy. Satisfied with the snarky blonde's disheveled appearance, he too grabbed the hem of Draco's shirt, and yanked it off, tossing the expensive fabric behind him somewhere.

Harry groaned deep from in his chest, Draco was beautiful. Soft muscle lines, prefect smooth skin, no hair to speak of, with pink nipples hard, begging for attention.

Harry dipped his head, taking one into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Flawless hands found Harry's hair tangling easily, encouraging him to go on. Harry moved on to the other nipple, rewarding the nub giving it the same attention.

Harry couldn't get enough of Draco's soft whimpers and groans. He wanted to hear more, he needed to hear more. He undid the button on Draco's tailored slacks letting them fall to the ground. Harry was pleased to find the Slytherin wore no underwear. Harry pulled back to look at him.

Draco's normally colorless skin was deliciously pink from excitement. His normally perfect blonde locks were out of place from having his mouth ravished.

His cock was probably the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. It was exactly like he would have expected, smooth and perfect like its owner. It was standing straight up, begging for attention, leaving a trail of precum on Draco's stomach.

Draco's head fell back against the wall when he felt a calloused hand grip him firmly, stroking him slowly. "Fuck Potter," he whimpered as a thumb brushed over his sensitive head.

"Harry, say my name," Harry said his eyes half lidded from lust.

"Harry," Draco purred, taking claim over his lips, as he thrust into his hand.

Draco fumbled with Harry's jeans, needing them off badly. He finally got the button undone, and he quickly slid them over his hips. Draco smirked when he realized that the Gryffindor too, went commando. Well manicured fingers wrapped around the hard piece of flesh stroking in time with Harry.

The brunette step ped on Draco's slacks, making him step out of them to be kicked aside. Harry then kicked his as well. He grabbed Draco's hands pinning them to the cold stone wall, molding his body to the other boys.

Chest to chest, thighs to thighs and most importantly, cock to cock. Draco groaned deep from this throat before pushing Harry back. Harry looked at him dazed and confused, Draco's upturned lips promising him nothing but pleasure.

Draco's tongue found Harry's dark nipple, bringing it to attention. He nipped the hardened nub and then used his tongue to trace Harry's muscles. He worked his way down, coming to Harry's beautiful happy trail. Draco ran a teasing finger down it until it met the tip of Harry's eager leaking cock. Draco smirked, dropping to his knees.

"Merlin," Harry breathed out hard.

"Mmm, no, but you can call me Draco." Draco gripped his erection and licked at the tip, cleaning off the precum eagerly.

Harry looked down and almost came that instant. The sight alone was enough. He watched as Draco's bruised lips parted and he sucked in the swollen head. The blonde worked with skill alternating between an intense sucking and then a teasing lick.

Harry fisted the blonde's hair, "Draco…fuck I'm close. I don't want to come like that."

Draco let off with a wet pop, Harry's erection slapping back against his stomach. "I want you to fuck me Harry." He said kissing his way back up the chiseled body.

Harry growled taking over the blonde's mouth, backing him up to a desk. In one swipe, Harry wiped it clean and grabbed the blonde by his arse, pushing him up onto the desk.

Draco kissed him hungrily as he lay back against the wood. Draco pulled back, allowing Harry to grab his discarded wand. Harry casted a lube charm, easily pushing one digit into the Slytherin. A second one followed, Harry now scissoring him.

The blonde whimpered, his legs spread wide, Harry's rough hands felt amazing on his smooth skin, and felt perfect inside him.

Harry added a third finger, wanting to make sure Draco was well prepared for him. Even though he had never had sex, he wasn't that dense. He had gay friends who didn't mind openly discussing their sex life.

"Enough Harry. Please! I need you inside me." Draco begged tossing his head back.

Harry complied, casting one last lube charm on his throbbing erection. He to ok it in his hand, using the swollen head to tease Draco's entrance. With a slight push, he made it past the holes resistance, and the first inch sank inside.

Harry moaned at the heat and the tightness. It was nothing like he had imagined it to be. When Draco shifted his hips, indicating he was ready for more, Harry slid in until he was completely sheathed by Draco's heat.

The blonde reached up entangling his fingers in the beautiful dark locks. "If you don't start fucking me in thirty seconds so help me. . ."

Draco pulled Harry's lips to his as he pulled his hips back, drawing himself out until only the tip remained inside. Quickly, he snapped his hips back and felt Draco moan into his mouth. Harry continued the same thing, eating up every one of the boys whimpers.

Draco arched right up off the desk when Harry hit that spot inside him. "God! Merlin, right there."

Harry kept at that angle, now mercilessly pounding into him. Harry reached between them; taking Draco's leaking cock into his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm going to come." Draco whimpered thrusting back against Harry, seeing spots in his vision.

"Me too," Harry panted now working harder.

Draco was the first to go, his entire cock throbbing. Long ropes of come now coated the blonde's stomach. His clenching hole caused Harry to moan loudly, and he came inside him, almost passing out.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and not moving, Harry gently pulled out of Draco. The blonde was a sexy sight to see. His hair was tousled, his whole body was flushed from excitement and the sticky mess, showed he had enjoyed himself

A few minutes of silence and cleaning up, now left the boys looking at one another. Harry went to go speak when Severus walked in obviously having forgot something. He took one look at his own desk and the boys beside it, looking thoroughly sexed out, and once more became furiously red.

"My desk! My desk? There are many in here! Twelve of them! You choose mine out of all the god damn places. Twenty-five points from each house." Severus was shocked. He couldn't believe them. "Just go on. I will clean the lab."

The boys nodded and headed out taking each others hand lacing their fingers.

"Oh, and boys…" Severus called looking as they turned around. "Ten points to each of you for finally stopping that bloody bickering nonsense."

With that the potions master waved his wand cleaning the room and forcing them to leave. Spelling the ingredient that actually made the potion explode into Potter's potion was the smartest thing he had ever done. Though… using his desk now had a whole new meaning.

THE END!

Authors note: And finished! For the past week I have been trying to finish the bloody story and now it is done. My first one shot and I have many more ideas to come. If you don't already know, I have another story Drunken Mistakes. Don't forget to check it out. Read and review my awesome readers!


End file.
